California Gurl
by do not dwell on dreams
Summary: Emma Charlotte Hart, a native Californian, gets an acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when she finds her hidden truth, only time will tell how it will affect her and her new friends ?
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Part One: CALIFORNNIA GURL

Btw my parseltongue is really bad I was trying to do it by ear and my concept is weird but you all know you were thinking it

Steam is in my face, mean people are nudging passed me, and I cannot understand their British accents. Not only that, but I am extremely jetlagged. I had to take a flight from California to London and now I have to find Platform 9 and three-quarters? I can't find 9 and a half, let alone any platforms that aren't whole numbers.

So I'm in platform 9 and I decide to ask this family that has animals what they were going to do. There were 2 boys, a girl with red hair, and a mom with ginger hair like the daughter and a dad with circular glasses. The guy looked nice enough and I have some trust issues so I thought what the hell?

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me find Platform 9 and 3 quarters? I'm from California and don't really get train stations."

"Oh yes I can help you, I don't give autographs if you wanted one. I'm… Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter? I defeated Voldemort and all the Death Eaters senior year in high school? Used to have lightning scar and speak parseltongue?"

"What's Parseltongue?"

"It's the ability to talk to snakes."

"You mean like this… kayaaahacceaaee?"

Harry had this dumb struck look on his face, as well as his kids and wife.

"I never knew anyone who could speak Parseltongue other than me and Lord Voldemort. How did you know that?"

"Ummm...my parents got attacked by these snakes when I was a baby and one of them bit me but I still survived and it left this mark…" I lifted up my robe to show them the mark. It looks like the snake bit me and then fell and made a crescent shape. Almost like a double rainbow on top of each other but it was just red.

"Whoa dad… she's almost like you!" The boy my age said. He looked at me, and I probably looked terrible because I was about to fall asleep and my hair was a mess (even though it was in a ponytail).

"Yeah I was reading something in the mail about the Voldini… Who's that?" I asked

"Oh they're the children of Voldemort and his snake Nagini." He said. "The names Albus by the way."

"Cool my names Hart. Emma Hart." Nothing from my James Bond joke. Guess they don't watch that much TV "No James bond? Oh no my names Emma."

Albus' mom came up behind him and rubbed his arm "See you already have a friend."

"_YES! SCORE ONE FOR EMMA!"_ I thought in my head and I commented, "Hey we even both have ferrets!"

"Yeah we do. Mine's named Dumbledore. What's yours?"

"Uhhhhhh James."

"That's my dad's middle name!"

"Really? That's so-"

"Hey could we get going already? I need to secure my spot." His brother said. Jerk. Not to be mean, but he was being a brat.

"We should get going." Albus's mom said.

Albus's brother ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and, whoosh, he was gone. I thought he was going to break his cart but guess not.

I looked back at the whole Potter family and in 2's Albus and Harry went and Albus's mom and sister went to.

"_Here goes nothing_, I thought, and ran through the wall.

As I appeared out of the wall, I turned my cart and examined the area. When I was little and still now, I wanted to by a Secret Agent for the CIA of FBI, but this whole wizard thing, not that I don't like it, flew out the window with the owl that brought my letter. But hey, I can dream right?

I followed the Potter family through all the wizards and their families wishing them goodbye. I felt a little pain in my chest, but I've kind of learned to get through it. The Hogwarts express was the longest, and only, train (up close) that I had ever seen. We passed by this hairy blonde guy with his son. The whole family stared at me like I did something wrong. Jeez people found out my secret already. I worked on my British accent on the plane ride here and while staying tat but I don't think it's working. They must smell the grease from my American blood. I found Albus tying his shoes while his dad came up with him. I hid behind some wizards and listened to their conversation.

"Dad, What if I'm in Slytherin?"

"_What's a Slytherin?"_ I thought.

"Albus Severus Potter," Harry said quietly, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say—"

"—Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

So many words just blew my mind, Gryffindor, which much be good, and Slytherin, which much be bad. Hm. Once they got up and hugged I went up to Albus and said, " The train tooted. We should get going."

They all said goodbye to my parents, well me just Harry. I felt some sort of connection to him, like he's been through the same things that I have.

"If you ever need help coping with mourning of your parents or the Voldini come, send an owl. They will know where to find me." Harry said in a soft voice so no one would hear our secret conversation.

"Thanks," I said in my American accent, "It would mean a lot." He hugged me, even though he was a complete stranger, and I ran into the train with Albus and a ginger haired girl. We all sat in a cart together, Albus and the girl on one side and I on the other. We waved goodbye as the train left the station.

"Hi. I'm Emma."

"Rose Weasely," she replied, " Albus is my cousin."

"Oh that's cool. I like your hair."

"Thanks..." She replied kind of embarrassedly.

We talked about the history of wizarding and they told me what their parents taught them about Hogwarts, which made me miss my parents even more. I want to be in Gryffindor. The other ones sound a little useless.

"Anything from the trolley?" a lady asked.

I leaned against the window and watched the countryside go by as my eyes slowly started to close, and I went to sleep.

Thanks for reading! It's kind of short but I don't really know how long to make it! Please comment. I will have the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2:Relieved

Chapter 2 Relieved

I own nothing except for Emma and all ideas that are new to the HP world that are mine! And my writing style isn't elegant, but it explains and is from the POV of my character. And some of it is JK Rowlings, but I quote it and it is only what the sorting hat says.

I found my cart thingy with all of my luggage and spotted the ginger hair of Rose, which led me to find Albus, my new BFF. But maybe not for long…got to work my California magic (no pun intended)

So this big *sorry character development * 8 foot hairy dude came up to Albus and Rose as we were walking away from the train station. He said, "Ello, Albus, how's yer father?"

"Doing great, thanks how's Fang the Second?"

"As good as e'll ever be," He said chuckling. "How's yer parents Rose?"

"Doing fine as well, thank you."

"AAAAWWWWW yer starting to sound like yer mum. And who is this-" he started to say as he looked at me hiding somewhat behind them.

"Emma Hart. First Year." I said in my best British accent.

"Errrr… that last name certainly doesn't sound British. Where you from?"

"*sigh*, California, sir." I reluctantly said in my American accent.

"Hmmmm never heard of anyone from there comin' to Hogwarts. Well, if the headmaster approves then there must be a reason why yer here."

"What's a headmaster?" I asked surprisingly really loud.

Everyone on the docks seemed to look at me like I was crazy. I looked uncertainly from left to right, staring at my new friends for some answer. A girl first year said, "The principal. A headmaster is a principal." She walked up to me and said, " I'm Kylee. I came from the states too, Texas."

"Really? That's so coo-" As I was about to finish my sentence, The tall hairy guy stood in front of boats and started to speak very loudly, "Ello first years! I'm Hagrid the gamekeeper and this is Fang the Second," he said as a gigantic dog came out of the shadows. It was the size of a miniature pony! "Get en yer boats five only and lets get to Hogwarts."

I immediately went to Albus and Rose, and they went to James, and Kylee followed me, so we all ended up in the same boat. "UUUUGGGG I have to be in a boat with all the first years.." James whined.

"Don't worry James. It's a short ride," Rose said softly.

It was an awkward ride to Hogwarts, and I was completely shocked. I went to visit the middle and high schools in California and I thought those were huge. Hogwarts is a FRICKIN CASTLE! I couldn't believe my eyes. _Great, _I thought_ for the rest of my life I'm stuck in a giant castle in the middle of nowhere. _

We got off the boat and Hagrid brought us through one corridor as all of the other kids went to the right. I am so scared I am going to get lost, like I always do in Costco. Don't think I will have that problem anymore. As long as I follow Rose or Albus, I am good. As we opened the doors all of us got into the large dining room or as I should say, Grand Hall. There was a brunette lady who's hair was turning into silver and we all stood in the middle of the four tables as she gave her speech.

"Welcome Wizards and Witches to another year at Hogwarts. I am Headmaster McGonagall and we will start the school year with the Sorting of First Years."

_Sorting? _I thought to myself _Uh oh._

Headmaster McGonagall announced, "We will start with Allan, Andrew!"

A little brunette haired boy came up to the seat and the headmaster and the hat grew a mouth and starting singing. _I really have to get used to this magic thing._

"_In times of old, when I was new, _

_And __Hogwarts__ barely started, _

_The founders of our noble school _

_Thought never to be parted. _

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning.." _

After that I just zoned out and thought of the fact that I will probably never see California, or even the United States. But as I looked around at all of the nice faces and my new freiends, I felt accepted, a feeling I never really felt before. Sure I had friends in elementary school but nothing like Hogwarts is, or what will be.

"Goldstein, Anthony—Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered as he sat with some of the Second Years.

"Goyle, Robert— Slytherin!" The Slytherin nodded and clapped in approval.

_Oh god… I must be next!_

"Higgs, Hillard— Ravenclaw!"

_Hold up.. _I thought and mentally smapping my right finger sassily" _That is not right, WTF? Oh God, now what?_ As I was worrying in my brain

"Potter, Albus!" Albus looked at Rose and I nervously as he went up to the podium "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table stood up and cheered like someone famous went to their table. And what I heard about his dad/new mentor, he is pretty famous here. After he sat down I asked Kylee if her name was called yet either. "No", she whispered worriedly, "She hasn't! I'm scared we wont be sorted!"

"What is your last name?" I asked/whispered"

"Addison!"

"Oh crap we are in some deep poop."

"Weasley, Rose!" The headmaster called. I rubbed her shoulder as she slowly walked up to the podium and the hat was sat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

The table cheered as she gave Kylee and I a sympathetic smile and sat next to Albus, who gave her a hug. I should have that hug. It got quiet as everyone stared at the two girls still standing in the middle of the Great Hall. I looked worriedly at the Headmaster, and she nodded and continued speaking, "For the first time at Hogwarts, we have opened a special program that allows selected wizards from the United States to stay at Hogwarts, and hopefully find a place to live by the end of the year or at the Three Broomsticks. Up first Addison, Kylee!"

She went up to the hat and sat down nervously. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled almost instantly. The Gryffindors cheered as she sat next to Rose.

"And finally Hart, Emma!" With the whole entire school looking at me, I slowly walked up to the stool, sat down and then the Sorting hat whispered to me, "Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you." I gripped the stool and thought Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh." said the small voice. "Are you sure. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no. Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table cheered as I walked and decided to sit inbetween the two coolest kids who made a space for me, James and Albus. James gave me a knuckle punch, which made a lot of people jealous, and Albus gave me a hug, which was longer than Rose's. We came out of it and looked at each other for a second, but then it got awkward, so I continued meeting and talking with everyone.

"And now, let the feast begin!"

"FOOD!" I yelled, really loudly when everyone was quiet, and all of a sudden, all of the tables were filled with all types of food, and they were all my favorites! Pizza, fish and chips (I found a new love for it coming here) Indian food, and my favorite thing of all time, chocolate covered bacon.

I think I could get used to it here.

Please R&R! Hope you like it!


End file.
